Sonic the Hedgehog
† *Paulie † *Sir Charles Hedgehog |nickname = *The Blue Blur *"The Fastest Thing Alive" *Sugah-hog/Sugar-hog *Sonny-boy *Big Blue *Faker *Rodent *Quickster |species = Hedgehog |gender = Male |height = 100 cm (3' 3") |weight = 35 kg (77 lb.) |color scheme = |fur color = Blue |feather color = |hair color = |skin color = Peach |eye color = Green |attire = *Power Sneakers *White gloves |alignment = Good |affiliation = Freedom Fighters |food = Chili dog |likes = |dislikes = |skills = *Super speed *Enhanced strength *Enhanced durability *Enhanced stamina *Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Piloting skills *Harnessing chaos energy **Super transformation |moves = *Drop Dash *Homing Attack *Insta-shield *Jump Dash *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Super Peel Out }}Sonic the Hedgehog, is the main protagonist of Sonic Freedom Forever. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. History Past Sonic was born on South Island by his father, Paulie was an air mail pilot, and his mother, Brenda was an explorer adventurer. When Sonic was a toddler they noticed how Sonic can move extremely fast when running and they were never quite sure how Sonic gained such a power, it was theorised by doctors that it was a hidden genetic gene that became active since Sonic birth, but whatever the case, Sonic's parents loved him. Even when Sonic was a kid he loved to eat chili dogs and would run about everywhere like the happy child he was, and occasionally Sonic would ride in his father's plane along with his mother while Paulie flew the plane, and they would all travel together to some place with Brenda guiding them to adventuring. However, tragedy stuck when Sonic was only 8 years old, Paulie and Brenda had to go together for an urgent business trip and Sonic's uncle, Charles, or as Sonic teasingly preferred to call him as "Uncle Chuck", was tasked to look after Sonic for a couple of days until they came back, unfortunately this was the last time Sonic would see his parents alive. A couple of days became a week and Charles became concerned for why they haven't contracted since. Then someone came to the door to give Charles the bad news that Paulie and Brenda were killed in a freak plane accident. Charles had to tell Sonic the grave news and once he did, it bought Sonic into tears and was heart broken. Charles was sad as well but he reassured Sonic and promised he will look after him like if Sonic was his own child. Relationships Fiona Fox Fiona Fox is Sonic's girlfriend. Sonic first met Fiona in the town of Green Hill Zone, Fiona was on the search for her long lost parents and when she had the bad news that they didn't live at an old address anymore, it bought her to tears and then Sonic noticed her, and it was like how Sonic felt when he lost his parents and he didn't like anyone being upset. Sonic came to cheer her up and Fiona felt better, but just then the town is suddenly invaded by Dr. Eggman and his horde of robotic badniks. Sonic and Fiona agreed to fight back, and they successful defeat Dr. Eggman. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails is Sonic's best friend and sidekick, the two are as close as brothers and always stick by each other's side. Tangle the Lemur Sonic and Tangle the Lemur have been described as "kindred spirits" due to having similar traits to each other, namely their skill and enjoyment in battling Badniks, as well as the confidence they share in doing so. Even after meeting for the first time, the two were able to synchronize with each other in their battle against multiple Badniks. Although their personalities seem to differ slightly, their enjoyment in fighting is something that they share together. Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman is Sonic's arch-enemy and nemesis. Sonic first encountered him on the very same day he met Fiona in Green Hill Zone as he attempted to demolish the entire town with a wreaking ball to then construct another badnik factory, only for Eggman to then fail after being beat by Sonic and Fiona. Because of Sonic's hatred of anything unjust, he holds a great mutual loathing for the doctor and his evil plans to take over the world. Trivia * Contrary to popular belief of how Sonic got his name, Sonic was not named after his fast running speed but rather by his late father's fascination with sonic booms, which is when a loud explosive noise is caused by the shock wave from an aircraft or other object travelling faster than the speed of sound. * Sonic and Fiona for a brief time were a couple in the Archie Sonic comics, until she betrayed the Freedom Fighters and became Scourge the Hedgehog's girlfriend.